Cause We Belong
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Sure, Kitty and Lance have had their on and off moments, but they've never broken up. Just a small glance into another temporary or permanent reparation of their relationship. My first Lancitty, songfic, ect.


I have no idea how this story came to be. One moment, I'm listening to Kelly Clarkson, drawing henna designs on my thumb, the next, I'm at the computer typing this up. And I'm not even a Lancitty shipper! Well, I do admit I used to be when I first watched the series, but then came the one where she called Kurt a fuzzy elf, and I decided that they were my favorite couple (then came the one where Bobby was making an ice ballerina for Jubes and it all changed…). Anyways, a short little one-shot to distract you from all the chapter stories I've been neglecting… *coughs nervously with a sheepish smile*.

Disclaimer: If I owned the X-Men, it would be Kurt and Kitty, not Lance. (Sorry to all you Lancitty shippers, but that's not really my thing). And Amanda would never exist (I'm sorry, about that, too *cough*notreally*cough* but I dislike her. Strongly.).

And yes, I am aware that this is not the real name of the song.

* * *

'Cause We Belong

* * *

Kitty watched Lance walk up the mansion's long drive with an impassive look on her face. There were no creases in her brow, but her jaw was set and she was definitely _not_ smiling. A persistent breeze blew her hair into her face and swirled brown leaves around her feet. She crossed her arms, both to ward off the cold and to project her standoffish attitude.

_ Guess this means you're sorry _

_ You're standing at my door_

_ Guess this means you take back _

_ All you said before _

He stood before her, looking at the ground. He scuffed the toes of his worn out shoes into the dirt. Kitty jerked her chin up defiantly. Lance took a breath, like he was going to say something. He looked up and caught her eye briefly, seeing the distrust, frustration, and hurt in them, then exhaled and dropped his gaze.

_ Like how much you wanted _

_ Anyone but me_

_ Said you'd never come back _

_ But here you are again _

She remembered his confidence when she first met him, the swagger in his step, his knowing smirk. The red paint that crossed his face from ear to ear – they'd laughed about it later. She'd been so insecure, so afraid, but he'd helped her overcome the sense of loneliness and use her powers. Though his smooth talking ways did end up endangering her family and Jean…. Where was his self-assurance now?

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life would suck without you _

Her thoughts jumped to the day they'd broken up. She'd said they were on opposite teams, that it'd never work out. She'd used every thing that had ever gone wrong between them to fuel her argument, and when he'd suggested she switch teams, or even run away, everything fell to pieces. He'd said he shouldn't have even attempted to know her at all. No buildings fell that day, but a lot of tears did.

_Baby, I was stupid for telling you goodbye _

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight _

_I know that I've got issues _

_But you're pretty messed up too _

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you _

But there were all the times he'd made sacrifices for her. He'd even tried joining the X-Men, putting out with all the crap and prejudices, just to be with her. She'd taken one step into the brotherhood's boardinghouse and gagged. But he understood that reaction, and she didn't judge him because of the state of the house. And when fights broke out, he'd never attack her, and always make sure none of the boys were too hard on her. He was sweet like that.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

But Kitty's mind lingered on the day exactly two and a half weeks ago. He'd stormed away, the earth shaking with every step he took. Kitty had stared after him until he'd disappeared. Then she'd turned and ran. She hadn't looked back. Everyday, she'd tried to convince herself it was for the best: he didn't want her, and they wouldn't work out. But she'd still missed him. Sure, they'd had their on-and-off moments, fighting and making up, but never really… like that. Every time she saw him, her heart wrenched painfully. She didn't want them to be over.

_Being with you _

_Is so dysfunctional _

_I really shouldn't miss you _

_But I can't let you go _

_Oh yeah _

But there was also the way she felt when he held her in his arms, how she felt so small and weak, yet, protected and safe. She missed running her hands through his soft brown hair, even though he often protested. She missed his musky smell; the leathery scent of his jacket and his cologne. She missed the cuddling and the way he made her feel so special.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

She wanted to say something, to end the tense silence, to resolve the awkward wait. Just then, he looked up, his brown eyes catching her blue ones, and she found herself unable to look away. From his pocket, he produced a small blue flower, no bigger than the size of a quarter, it's delicate petals ruffled by the wind's rough caress.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

It was very familiar, and even without touching it, she knew the petals would be softer than velvet and the stem covered in a rough fuzz. It was the same flower he'd tucked into her hair when they'd officially become a couple.

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

She knew where he'd gotten it, too. Right outside the mansion gates, from a bush with dark leaves, tended carefully by Storm. That was where he'd gotten it last time.

_You got a piece of me _

Taking it would mean she forgave him, that she took back everything she'd said before. Everything would be forgiven. She didn't know if she wanted to make that choice.

_And honestly, _

Should she take the flower? The peace offering? The simple gesture of love? She didn't want to be hurt again, but deep down, she knew what she wanted most.

_My life_

She looked into his eyes…

_Would suck_

And made the decision.

_Without you_

Kitty took the flower from his hand, her small fingers brushing against his, and smiled softly. Simply because they belonged.

* * *

* Not true. But we're pretending it's like that, okay?

Never done a Lancitty before. Do I like it? I dunno. I don't hate it... it has its qualities. I've got another plot bunny using this song, except it's a completely different scenario. Of course, it'd go by a different name (already got it), different characters (think my favorite pair!), different mindset (Return 3… *winces* don't hurt me!). Should I go for it? Or would my time be better spent lounging in the pool?

Do you like it? I dunno. BUT there is a way you can let me know…. Hint, hint. Click. The. Button.

J. J. Bean


End file.
